A Touch of Fear
by Snowmaiden Freya
Summary: Synopsis: Upon the second awakening of Third Heir, Rikuo becomes stuck as a girl, in both Day and Night forms. A new chapter unfolds as Mistress Reiko Nura rises as the first female Nurarihyon. Will she embrace the century old curse and make it hers, or will she succumb to darkness? Femslash, undecided pairings.


**Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago/Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clans is (C) to Hiroshi Shiibashi **

_**Act I: Poison Wings Flutter through the Bamboo Thicket**_

_In the days of old, people feared yokai. The one who stood at the helm and ruled the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons, was known as the Supreme Commander of the yokai. They had another name for him… the Lord of Pandemonium… Nurarihyon._

Nurarihyon placed down the brush on his desk, letting the ink dry as he lifted his eyes, smiling warmly at the painting of his beloved Yohime who had already been long gone even before Rihan had reached his pre-teen years—being taken by a terrible illness. The painting had to have been around for hundreds of years since, but it still looked fresh and new—looking as if it had just been painted yesterday.

After all, during the early days of his marriage with Yohime, cameras weren't invented yet. And thus, families chose to preserve memories of their loved ones by paintings instead. Works of art done painstakingly by hand and crafted with the utmost care. It was a simpler time then.

Nurarihyon sighed, puffing on his pipe, looking at his desk once more where an ornate oak picture frame was resting on it—his last gift by his son before he was taken from him as well.

A colour photo of Nurarihyon, a grinning Rihan and a gentle smiling Yamabuki Otome smiled back at Nurarihyon. A small toddler of about two years was cradled in Rihan's arms, with raven black hair that reaches to her earlobes like her father, but with unusual amber eyes with flecks of various shades of violet.

_"I curse you, Nurarihyon! I curse you and your descendants for all time! Your grandchild—the third generation will have power that will be more of a curse than a blessing! And if she does not learn to control it, it will consume her and all that she holds dear by the summer of her thirteenth year!"_

In all honesty, he was worried about Hagoromo Gitsune's curse. There were countless ways it could manifest. The evil fox had stated it would happen to a girl of the third generation, but there had been no females born. Only Rikuo Nura, his grandson. No other children were sired by Rihan and there had been no other children of his own. From first to second, and then third, there were only single sons born of his blood. So it made him worry even more for his family. His own lack of insight into the matter was a tumor that throbbed, reminding him every now and then that there was something unknown threatening his family.

The Nura Clan has called Ukiyoe Town home since the Sengoku period and there was certainly no reason to up and move simply because of a curse that may or may not even be real. Their territory for centuries and a silly curse would not have them flee from their historical dwellings. There are about ten thousand yōkai who are considered members of the Nura group, divided into about 70 sub-clans. The group itself has been in decline since the death of the second head, Rihan Nura. Even though times are tough and sometimes not everything is under control, the Supreme Commander (the first) has no intention of uprooting from the territory of Kanto.

The sound of bickering grew to an obnoxious level that had pulled the old yokai out of his reverie of the past. It was Rikuo, Rihan's only son and his own grandson. The youngster was clearly upset at someone if the raised voices were anything to go by.

"Zen, you're a fool. I'm not going to be the Third! How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not a yokai?! It's pointless to even think I would ever be considered as a yokai. Besides, all I've learned from being around here is that yokai are just a bunch of thugs, jerks and thieves!"

Turning the corner, the Supreme Commander sees his grandson with clenched fists and glaring at a middle aged man in the parlour. Rikuo appears as a teenage boy with brown eyes. His hair is a tawny brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half. Even though his eyesight is perfect, he always wears glasses. Currently, he is seen in his freshly pressed school uniform worn over a red sweater with running shoes. His bottom half is a pair of black slacks, also neatly pressed. On the other hand, Zen has khaki, scruffy hair that turns black at the neck and deep red eyes with small pupils. His skin is pale and he usually wears a purple kimono and a dark blue Haori with red details along the sleeves and collar.

"Dammit Nura! I'm not going back until you tell me that you will be the next commander. And you damn well know I won't move an inch until you do!" shouted Zen, slamming a hand down onto a table. The action left a sizable dent into the lacquered wood.

"I don't have time for this!" cried Rikuo as he slipped his school bag over his shoulder. "I need to get to school. At this rate, I'll be late if you keep holding me up like this." He added quickly, "We'll talk later. Even if my answer won't be any different than this morning."

The bird yokai attempted to prevent the young teen from leaving through the open door. But to the attempt, Rikuo simply ducked beneath the other's arm and began sprinting down the long path. Zen swore at the fact he had been outsmarted by a kid. He began to cough hoarsely. It resulted in bloody phlegm splattered on the hand he'd used to cover his mouth. The man sighed and wiped his hand on a handkerchief.

In the corner of the room, a serpent-like creature shook his head disdainfully, having watched the results of the argument between his master and the human brat. For now, he was unnoticed.

* * *

Twelve year old Rikuo rubbed his temple as his headache from earlier ebbed away. Zen, a friend of the family had come for a visit. While this in itself wasn't a bother, the fragile man always insisted that Rikuo was the Third Heir who would reign over the Hyakko Yakko or Parade of 100 Demons. The Lord of Pandemonium, a title currently held by his deceased father and grandfather. The latter still alive, took back the title if only temporarily.

But the thing is, Rikuo is human. He does not believe he has what it takes to lead yokai without being one himself. So he began to live as a normal human, pretending as though he wasn't raised in a mansion full of yokai. He even went out of his way to give orders to the retainers to keep away from the school. Even then, Karasu-tengu insisted he bring a sword at the very least. Rikuo rebuffed the crow yokai and had left for school, nearly bumping into Lord Gyuki on his way out.

Since starting school in a human based environment, Rikuo had made friends with a few people. A girl named Kana Ienaga, another two girls, Maki Saori and Natsumi Torii. There was also Kiyotsugu and Jiro Shima. Rikuo wasn't super close to them, but they were friendly enough. So no one even suspected him of being a yokai or living in a mansion full of them.

The morning classes had consisted of P.E, math and the standard Japanese class. His athletic ability was at best, average. While on the svelte side, Rikuo is at least somewhat in shape. After all, playing pranks on humans has conditioned him a little. And like stated earlier, his academic scores in the previously mentioned classes are neither bad nor exceptional.

But now it was the lunch hour, a time when most students enjoyed the most in a school day. More than a few children liked to spend the allotted time outside on the fenced in roof. Rikuo and his group of friends were no exception to that.

Being the forceful personality he was, Kiyogotsu had them play another of his self-invented yokai games after they had finished eating their food.

* * *

"I'm home," Rikuo called out, walking through the front gate of Nura manor. It was unnervingly quiet. Usually the smaller and younger yokai would be clamoring as they played or would be getting a start on drinking for the night. So eerily quiet...

When he found one of the attendants, he asked if the head of the Yakushi group was still inside. But to his disappointment, Rikuo was told that the avian yokai had left not too long ago and might be able to catch up if he prioritized speed.

With a little luck and with the help of Oboroguruma, the young heir and the Overseer of the Nura Clan managed to arrive on the unsightly scene of the light haired yokai slumped against a clump of thickly grown bamboo. He was clutching a wound on his chest. It seemed that something sharp had grazed the bird yokai's flesh, seemingly superficial.

Rikuo wanted to dash right into the fray to save his long time older-brother figure, but Karasu Tengu had told him to wait. As the evening sun waned, the dappled light of the thicket dimmed. It was in these moments that Zen's former attendant, Hebidayou mocked his boss about loyalty. That the cups they had once exchanged were meaningless. The snake berated the other man for being weak and useless. That he would enjoy killing the 'unambitious' head of the Zen group.

The young twelve year old seethed at this betrayal and he wouldn't dare let this go unpunished. Rikuo nodded to Karasu. Just as they reached his older brother figure, Hebidaiyou extended his neck in a freakish standing lunge which the crow Overseer deflected with his staff. The blow sent the little bird aways a bit, but mostly unharmed.

"ZEN!" cried Rikuo as he ran through the thicket, a wrapped blade in his arms, stumbling through the uneven ground as he managed to catch up to where the haunted wagon had been parked.

Coughing, the fragile bird yokai shouted, "Stay back! A human can't help me here. Turn back and flee so you can live. In your crummy human world."

"You've got it all wrong! Zen, I came here to make you understand, so I came after you."

A malicious smirk spread upon Hebidayou's ugly visage. "What a perfect opportunity! I'll kill Nurarihyon's grandson and win ultimate glory for myself as the head of the new Hebidayou group. Kekeke!"

Rikuo snarled, "You're unforgivable, you monster."

"Get away, you can't win against him!" shouted Zen from his frail form on the ground. He cursed his own helplessness. "Rikuo, just run!"

"DIE!" hissed the snake yokai as he began running towards Nurarihyon's grandson.

The air shifted. Not in the temperature, but the way it felt. Dusk had fallen and with it, a cool, calm voice said, "You just stay still and let me take care of this."

"What the...?" gasped Zen as he looked up in awe.

The young man's hair began to grow, darkening and lightening simultaneously. Like Nurarihyon, the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black. Rikuo began to grow another meter and several centimeters. Then those normally big and soft amber eyes lighten and shift to a soft reddish-pink hue. While that was happening, the baby fat disappeared, leaving the Nura Clan heir trim and showing toned muscles but not in a masculine manner. All of it seemed to show a femininity which was evident by the fact the person now had an impressive bust. A young man now a woman. And a beautiful one to boot, accentuated by the snow white fox ears and a bushy tail swaying behind her.

She is wearing a blue cloak over a midnight black kimono, tailored to accentuate and show off her womanly curves. Traditional zōri geta sandals adorn the woman's feet, crunching the leaves beneath her. An unsheathed katana rests across her shoulders. Her voice, silky but with an edge is heard, "You know, it's quite rude to stare."

Where the Nurarihyon's grandson had been standing, the gorgeous young female yokai leapt off and parried the serpent youkai's attack. "If you had even an ounce of Zen's honor, I might have spared your miserable little life." Her faithful blade Nenekirimaru which belonged to her father and her grandfather shattered Hebidaiyu's fangs and cleaved through the monster's body as though it were butter.

This left the bird yokai in surprise, having watched this woman destroy his former attendant with ease where he couldn't even defend himself. "Just... who are you?"

"Lady Rikuo...has awakened once again," mused Karasu-tengu in awe. "I've never seen such a beautiful yokai..."

Zen blanched. "Rikuo?! She's Rikuo?! Do you need your eyes checked?"

"Something wrong, birdbrain?" teased the red eyed beauty. She smiled as she cleaned the blood off of her shining blade. "It's the first time we've met like this."

"Y-you're a freakin chick!"

Rolling her crimson eyes, she answered, "Why yes, I am. Thank you for that oh so astute observation. After all, I'm the granddaughter of the Nurarihyon. Even if I'm only one quarter yokai. I knew the first time I awakened in this form, I wasn't like the other yokai. I knew my mom wasn't a Kitsune, so I can only guess ancient magic is at work. I can feel my blood boil when the moon rises."

"...I didn't expect this. I'm pathetic," griped the avian yokai. "I'm supposed to be a full fledged yokai. But in the end, I needed rescuing. By a girl even. With fox ears and a fluffy tail."

He would have continued, but Zen fell victim to a fit of coughing.

Wiping the blood from his hand, he asked, "Rikuo, considering who you are now, are you gonna do it? Will you be the Third Commander?" Zen looked to the stars. "Before I die...do something that'll make me happy. Something that I'll remember even in death. For that glorious day when you finally take over as the rightful third heir of the Nura Clan."

Holding a hand out to the sickly youkai, she replied, "Then exchange cups with me and join my Hyakki Yagyō—my Night Parade of a Hundred Demons. With sakazuki, you can become my sworn brother. If you've got the balls to do it."

"Low blow...what the hell do I call you now? Rikuo isn't a girl's name."

Looking up to the night sky, she mused, "I'd like to honor my late father. Perhaps, you should call me Reiko. It's not the same as Rikuo, but it sounds similar. I hope he's proud of me."

Zen smiled, "He's always been proud of you, since the day you were born. And he'll continue to be so until the end of days."

"Thank you for that, my brother," she purred, a finger toying with a silver lock of hair. "So about that drink? Will you join me?"

Holding out an empty sake as Reiko sat down across from him, Zen replied, watching the girl pour their drinks, "As if you have to ask twice. Although," he added solemnly, his gaze turning towards the eviscerated corpse of this would-be assassin, "I kind of feel sorry for Hebidaiyu. It was all because I'm so weak."

"You're a moron is what you are," she riposted as the two crossed and curled their forearms as they raised their cups. Before they drank, Reiko whispered softly, "Zen-nii is a weak yokai, so I'll protect you and that you will support me." They both drank deeply, emptying their cups in a single gulp.

Chuckling, the fragile bird yokai said, "Heh. Listen to you talk. Such a spirited lady, a real leader in the making.

"So...how will you break the news to your grandfather? That you're a woman. You know the Council will try to insist that another yokai is better. For generations, only men have held power," asked Zen as he downed another saucer of sweet plum sake.

With a soft snort, I replied, "Karasu-tengu will already have let the family know. They'd been so hopeful for the first time I changed. Of course, I'd been just a boy back then. But don't worry. I will be the Third Heir. Doesn't matter if I was a man or a woman. What matters, is that I can instill awe in both yokai and humans. That's what it means to be the Supreme commander."

"Help me get inside?" asked Zen, blushing out of embarrassment, "I need to get back to the clan. To tell them we're reaffirming our alliance with the Nura Clan."

With a snicker, Reiko said, "Look at this old man, barely able to stand. I suppose you can lean on me for now. Until your balls drop again."

"Ass," grumbled Zen.

* * *

**A/N: There's the pilot. Hope it's not total garbage. Also as you may have noticed, this story doesn't entirely follow the original storyline of events. I've altered the order of some things, so you don't need to point out the obvious. I'm still working out what I want, but soon we'll figure it out. For now, please bear with me. **

**TTFN~**


End file.
